


Adrinette April 2020

by Writers_Muse



Series: Themed Month-Long Series [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Adrien and Marinette fluff, some interconnected stories and most likely a few standalone one-shots, all with the Adrinette April 2020 prompts.Rated G, probably will change laterDay 1: PranksDay 2: #marinettechallenge
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Themed Month-Long Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349545
Kudos: 59





	1. If At First You Don't Succeed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Pranks
> 
> Being Chat Noir has made Adrien a little... sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Pranks  
> Being Chat Noir has made Adrien a little... sensitive.

Adrien Agreste sniffed as inconspicuously as he could do.

There it was. That smell. The one that had been bothering him all morning.

Cautiously so as to avoid anyone noticing, he surveyed the classroom and checked if anyone else could smell it. No one seemed to so much as register anything unusual. They all remained focused on the tests on the desks in front of them. A quick glance at the front of the room suggested the teacher was unaware as well.

As quietly as he could, Adrien sniffed again.

An elbow bumped lightly against his.

When Adrien pivoted his eyes enough to look to the side, he found his friend and deskmate giving him a look that was some cross between amusement and confusion.

The bespectacled boy tipped his chin in Adrien’s direction. The unspoken question was clear.

Adrien gave a slightly nervous smile and shook his head. Nino allowed his gaze to linger a moment longer before turning back to his test.

Aside from the scraping of pencil and the _shhhrk_ of a turning page every so often, the room was entirely quiet. It was so quiet, Adrien couldn’t help but hear the snicker somewhere in the vicinity of just beside and behind him.

He looked suspiciously about the room, but could catch no one’s eyes on him. Resigned and thinking maybe he was imagining the whole thing, he turned back to the material before him.

It didn’t take five minutes before he noticed the smell was getting stronger. When he could take it no longer, Adrien all but slammed his pencil on the desk. Everyone looked up, startled, at once, almost like it was choreographed that way. His teacher narrowed her eyes and frowned in his direction.

“Is everything all right Monsieur Agreste?”

Teachers have a way of asking questions that gives them an entirely different meaning than they seem. This question told him he was being warned against future outbursts. The teacher was quite a stickler for discipline. It’d be difficult to get out of detention without his father finding out if Adrien wasn’t careful.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yes, Madame. I’m sorry.” She frowned at him a bit longer before directing her attention once again to the work in front of her.

Adrien tried to relax. He closed his eyes and consciously untensed his shoulders. Then he heard it again.

That was definitely a snicker.

Adrien’s eyes flew open. With a start and not a little bit of noise, he jumped out of his chair and reached for his bag. The teacher was already glaring at him again.

“Actually, I’m feeling a little ill. Can I go to the office for a moment?”

She stared at him, considering. He was one of the top students for his grade, and he always did well on assignments and assessments alike. After a few seconds, she finally gave a nod of assent.

Adrien shot out of the room and down the hall. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but one thing was for sure:

The smell was following him.

He detoured, turning down a hall before he reached the office and ducked into an empty locker room.

“All right, Plagg,” Adrien grumbled as he dropped the bag that was slung over his shoulder less-than-carefully onto the bench. “What is it this time?” He wrench the zipper open and parted the bag to look within.

A small, black cat with glowing green-eyes smirked up at him.

“Something up, buttercup?”

It was Adrien’s turn to do some glaring.

“Did you sneak some sort of disgusting cheese into my bag again?” he asked, rifling around while Plagg, unphased, simply stretched out and laid back on some sort of invisible cushion.

“What is it this time?” Adrien continued. “Camembert is stinky, but I know what it smells like. This is definitely not that.”

He rooted around fruitlessly for at least half a minute before coming up empty.

Flabbergasted, he lifted up the bag and began visually inspecting it inside and out while Plagg cackled.

“I think you’ve finally lost it,” the floating cat said between breathy titters.

 _“J’appelle juste un chat un chat,”_ Adrien returned. With a sigh, he stopped his inspection. No matter where he looked, he couldn’t find any cheese in the bag, but that smell begged to differ. There was no cheese, yet he knew it _had_ to be there.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to accuse me of, but I haven’t done a _thing_ but mind my own business allll day.”

Adrien wasn’t fooled by the kwami’s too-innocent grin. The way those eyes gleamed with mischief said it all.

Desperate, Adrien started sniffing the bag all over, making Plagg double over in laughter.

“I’m telling you kid, you’ll never find it,” the black cat said, clutching at his sides.

When he sniffed one end of the bag, the smell was much stronger. He opened the bag again and looked inside, but could find nothing. Confused, he turned the bag inside out. It was then that he realized there was something strange about that part of the bag.

With the inside turned out, he shoved his hand in and pushed his fist against the material. It felt strange, like there was something soft and squishy on the other side of the fabric. But when he looked at the visible part of the material, he couldn’t even see the imprint of his fist.

Adrien looked closer at the stitching along the seam. It was barely discernible, but he could tell that the fabric of the bag and the fabric of the distal end were slightly different in texture and color. When he grabbed the outside-in with one hand and the inside-out with the other, he was able to pull the same end of the bag in different directions.

“Aw, come on!” With a quick call of, “Plagg, claws out!” Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and sliced the fabric with a clawed glove, then immediately released the transformation.

Plagg was still laughing as he emerged from the ring and watched while Adrien pulled out a package wrapped in some sort of red scarf. Pulling the edges back, Adrien uncovered a block of cheese.

“Epoisses,” he said and shook his head.

 _“C’est fromage!”_ Plagg tittered sarcastically. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I can see it’s cheese!” A beat. “And it is a shame!”

Plagg laughed even harder, but never one to pass on the smell of cheese, his sniggering quickly dissipated into sniffs, and he floated closer to the smelly substance resting in Adrien’s hands. Adrien wrinkled his nose at it.

“Ugh, I’m never going to get this smell off my hands.”

“Ooooh, cheeese~”

Just as Plagg was about to have the gooey stuff in his grasp, Adrien narrowed his eyes in the kwami’s direction and snatched the cheese back.

“Nah-ah-ah,” he tutted. “You aren’t getting even a sniff of this if you don’t tell me where it came from.”

Plagg rolled his eyes, mimicking his chosen just a few moments before.

“Oh please, kid. I think we both know the only one who’d do _that_.”

With that, he flew right over to the cheese and tossed it in the air, catching it in his disproportionately wide jaws. 

Adrien looked wryly down at the red scarf still sitting, now empty, on his open palm.

Sure enough, at the bottom of the square was an embroidered M, alongside a winking ladybug.

His expression transitioned into a smirk.

“Pranks, princess? Oh, it’s on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's my introduction to Adrinette April! Some stories will be connected, others may be standalone/one-shots. I even forgot about Adrinette April (much less that it was April) with all the craziness going on until my dear MBK reminded me. I'm behind so far, but I'm also super busy right now. I'll see the month through, just probably not before the month is over.
> 
> A couple of notes:  
> "appeller un chat un chat" is the French way of saying "calling it like it is" or "calling a spade a spade." Literally translated, it means "calling a cat a cat."  
> Also, Plagg says "c'est fromage!" it's a pun on "c'est dommage!" which basically means "that's a shame" or "what a shame."
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this intro and follow the story to keep up with the rest of April's updates!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments utterly adored ^_^
> 
> <3 Muse


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks he's found a way to get back at Marinette for her prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: #marinettechallenge
> 
> continuation of chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng looked warily about her. Ever since she woke up that morning, she felt eyes on her everywhere she went.

Customers- people who she saw and talked to on a regular basis- whispered about her when she passed through the bakery.

Students in the hallways and even the ones already in their classrooms watched while she passed, then quickly turned to each other. She could see their mouths moving, could hear the low murmur of their voices, but couldn’t figure out what they were saying.

Here and there she heard her name.

The hand holding her book bag clenched tighter, and she narrowed her eyes, wondering if maybe Adrien had something to do with this.

A brief titter of amusement escaped when she remembered the previous day, and Adrien’s face when he returned to class after finally having found the cheese she sewed into his school bag.

He didn’t even say anything about it for hours, just gave her a direct, meaningful look and raised his brows in her direction.

At the end of the school day, he stopped on her way out the classroom door.

“Well played, princess.”

Marinette only beamed at him.

“What’s the matter, Chaton? Can’t handle a little friendly pranking?”

Adrien’s mouth slowly, steadily grew into a wide smile. He didn’t say anything for several seconds.

Then:

“I guess we’ll find out,” was all he said. He turned and left, and Marinette stood there for a minute wondering what he meant.

Now she was beginning to wonder if he was making her eat her words.

She crossed through the doorway of her homeroom, only to see everyone in the class look her way. Every single one of them displayed expressions of varying amusement. 

Rose blushed and giggled, then covered her mouth with her hand and hastily made her way to her seat.

Kim gave Marinette a wide, almost-stupid grin, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him.

Alix chewed her gum conspicuously and watched the confused girl walk to her desk. Marinette knew that look. That was Alix’s dare look. The one she had when she was excited to figure out who was going to win in a competition of endurance- whether it was physical endurance or endurance of will.

The most unnerving one, though, was Alya.

The second Marinette walked into the room, Alya’s mouth curled into a knowing smirk, and she crossed her arms in her seat.

Marinette leaned in to whisper, “What’s going on?”

Alya snorted but said nothing.

Instead, she pulled out her phone and opened up Twitter.

“I guess you haven’t seen this.”

With a few touches on the screen, she opened up Adrien’s official Twitter page. As she scrolled through the gallery, Marinette’s eyes widened to saucers.

The first several lines were full of candid photos of her. Alya tapped on the very first one.

It was from the day they were working together- her, Nino, Alya, and of course Adrien- on a group project. She hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before because of a commission deadline and had fallen asleep hunched over the library table with her cheek resting on her forearms.

The caption read: 

_ Can you look this cute sleeping? Post your pics and tag them #marinettechallenge _

At the end of the caption were several emojis, but the one that caught her eye was the winking cat.

Marinette huffed. Alya snorted again and kept scrolling.

A photo of Marinette again, this time so focused on her sewing that she had stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and didn’t even notice.

_ She has the best  _ taste _ in fashion… #marinettechallenge _

Another of her, this time laughing freely. Her eyes were so squinted from her expression that they were almost completely hidden.

_ She thinks I’m  _ punny _ #marinettechallenge _

Chewing on a pencil while she read a book, completely oblivious.

_ I asked her why she didn’t have any time for me, and she said her schedule’s  _ booked _ #marinettechallenge _

Stretched out on the floor with her legs bent and feet high. Her back to the camera, a sketchbook opened before her.

_ I’m  _ drawn _ to her #marinettechallenge _

An image of her face, looking right at the camera, her blue eyes somehow vibrant on the screen.

_ She doesn’t mind it when I’m  _ cornea _ #marinettechallenge _

Photo after photo with some sort of funny or cute caption, all with the hashtag #marinettechallenge.

When Alya reached the most recent one, Marinette gasped.

It was the day after the big reveal. Both of them got to school early, and when they saw each other, she couldn’t help but fly into his arms.

The photo was of them, holding each other tightly.

_ She gives the best hugs and  _ quiches _ #marinettechallenge _

While she was staring, enthralled, at the screen a certain blond entered the room.

Alya nudged Marinette’s arm, startling her out of her trance.

“You.”

The word was out before she even registered it.

Adrien smiled like the cat that got the cream.

“Me.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes. The smile of his face faltered slightly.

After a brief interlude of silence, she smirked at her boyfriend.

“If you had a crush on me, kitty cat, you didn’t have to stalk me. You should've just said.”


End file.
